Valkyrie
Warrior of the Norse Zodiac Code name: The Valkyrie Name: ?? Civilian Alias: Torunn Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know but the Norse Zodiac other than it is one of the few external weapon summon system Zodiacs, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Norse Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Norse Weapons 1) Frija Weapo n forn: Necklace of fire 2) Ullr Weapon form: Bone ship Oodin--1.jpg 5fd3773e891f73ac2a5e93993baa8242.jpg 3) Thor Weapon form: Mjolnir Thor (Chris Hemsworth).jpg tumblr_m22tex5GSw1qiiqedo1_500.gif giphy-downsized.gif 4) Aegir Weapon form: Trident 5) Ran Weapon form: Net 6) Kvasir Weapon form: Flint/fire starting g loves 7) Gefion Weapon form: All purpose farming tool 014o.jpg|Alll purpose farming equipment 026d.jpg|Knife mode 027c.jpg|Axe mode 007.jpg|Spear mode 8) Vidar Weapon form: indestructable gloves and boots 44ae35237288136e835fa7759a387e7d.jpg a8619082cd780760082fa992b2b1a0e9.jpg viking-boots--121218-wikingerstiefel-viking-boots.jpg 9) Heimdall Weapon form: Sword and horn il_570xN.1168269648_pec1.jpg Viking-horn-001.jpg 10) Njord Weapon form: fishing rod Blessed_Tacklekeeps_Rod.png UsgUu2g8SjO._UX300_TTW__.jpg 11) Iduna Weapon form: 12) Jordegumma Weapon form: Crown of branches how-to-make-galadriels-crown.jpg winter_bridal_crown_of_branches.full.jpg 13) Eir Weapon form: Two lycans e8ac7377c6282728f935776fb5caa9c5.jpg 9209a086247c78d5b71e2c509388fffb.jpg 14) Perchta Weapon form: Ring of Fafnir Ignis-puts-on-Ring-of-the-Lucii-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png 68f1c3dec4682a2941ed04626b5b1673.jpg 15) Odin Weap Thor_Ragnarok_Odin_Deleted_Scene.jpg|THE ALL FATHER tumblr_n2ee6v7bb91tvegl5o1_1280.jpg|The sacificed eye Gungnirj.png|Gungir on Form: Gungir 16) Sif Weapon form: Dragonfang Drgnfng.jpg|Oh the irony 17) Tyr Weapon form: Cloth that bound and summons Fenrir Tyr_Odinson_(Earth-616)_Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_615.png get_of_fenris_by_pachycrocuta-d5k2eae.jpg aleksi-briclot-marvelstudios-ragnarok-fenris-02e-small.jpg 18) Balder Weapon form: Holy Glaive that splits into two swords that grants him the ability to create blades of light. 19) Erda Weapon form: Gram Siegfield_Ototsugu_Konoe.png 20) Mardel-Freya Weapon form: Cloak of Freya 999f3fc197aed00ee87bef7bbb4c8260.jpg 21) Loki weapon form: helm of loki and angel blade '' maxresdefaultki.jpg 350px-ArchangelBlade-2.jpg Tamiel's_Angel_Sword.png '' 22) Yngvi-Freya Weapon form: Laevateinn, the Sword of Frey Sword_of_Frey.jpg Laevateinn_001.jpg tumblr_oi7fx6nU4T1vzje8mo1_500.gif|Laevateinns,the Swords of Destiny 23) Donar weapon form: Cloud drumming club Club_(Level_Two).png 24 Ostara weapon form: Floral staff 1bc2ffced9b3032233954370115ab046.jpg bya1.gif giphyb.gif bya2.gif 25. Brunnhilde When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in thunder and lightning completely covering her flesh as muscle mass added. Growing in height making about 8'8" standing clad in armor suited for Asgard's mightiest hero, Thor. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of electricity coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these electrical current will consume their allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Thor to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete their mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Cul Borson forcing the Norse Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Cul_Borson_The_Serpent.png Cul_Borson.png img_0722-0.png Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the hose has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others the host's weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms their markings end up on their Hammer. On one side of the hammer is the spell placed by Odin slightly modefied so only she and the Good Zodiac warriors can lift it. The side opposite of that one would find the symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and throwing the hammer the host will be able to open small portal in which The Serpant will return with the weapon selected. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of their Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Cul Borson aka The Serpant and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand she can summon it back to her hand thanks to the Serpant weapon system. Category:Norse Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Mead powered